


i belong to you (inside and out)

by oliviahye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Love/Hate, actually love/love, but thats a secret, just very soft, probably lots of arguing but they don’t mean it, soft, twice gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviahye/pseuds/oliviahye
Summary: one work, one hundred words, every day for every letter of the alphabet. most soft, maybe some angst, tags will be added accordingly.





	i belong to you (inside and out)

**Author's Note:**

> a - allergy

nayeon watched jeongyeon, a frown taking over her features. how on earth could she let this happen? jeongyeon wasn’t paying any attention to her at all. a _crime_.

“jeong-ah,” she started up, nudging jeongyeon’s thigh with her foot; the younger being on the opposite side of the couch.

no reaction, _damn_.

“jeong-ah!” she repeated, voice whinier. another couple of nudges were given after (yet again) no reaction.

“jeong-ah, i’ll kick you off the damn couch! pay attention to me!” nayeon groaned, arms flapping in attempt to gage anything.

“can’t. sorry.”

“why?”

“i’m allergic to you.”

“jeongyeon, i swear to god.”

**Author's Note:**

> nayeon gonna beat her ass :p
> 
> feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> visit my twitter @mikumang !


End file.
